Payback's A Bitch
by Scarlet-Frost
Summary: The Sequel to Roxanne's Revenge! As payback for the exquisite torture Roxanne recently put him through, Megamind shows up at her apartment to extract his own revenge... and he's much more severe than she expected him to be.


You know that saying, "be careful what you wish for, 'cause you just might get it?" ...I feel like it applies to this posting! XD

For all you lovely dirty little freaks out there who told us that you liked the fic that Porfeariah and I did together, Roxanne's Revenge, and those of you who asked for a sequel... here it is.

But be warned... it is hella smutty. We had a challenge to one-up each other on the kink as we built this fic, and man, we both blush to read it now. (I won the challenge, in case you were curious.) So if you do not like mind-scarring porn, please, skip this fic and move along to the fluffy stuff! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

And for the rest of you... Enjoy! We sure enjoyed writing it!

**Title: **Payback's a Bitch (Sequel to Roxanne's Revenge)  
**Authors**: Scarlet_Frostz and Porfeariah  
**Word Count:** 7,136  
**Rating:** At least NC-17. AT LEAST.  
**Summary:** As payback for the exquisite torture Roxanne recently put him through, Megamind shows up at her apartment to extract his own revenge... and he's much more severe than she expected him to be.  
**Warnings**: Sexytimes, kink, graphic porn, sado-masochism, knife-play, blood-play, the brainbots get involved...

**Payback's A Bitch**

It had been days since he'd woken up in his chair fully clothed. He'd come to with a painful erection that he had to get rid of- and a pair of very soft panties to aid him in the task.

Roxanne Ritchi. The temptress had finally decided to up the stakes in their little 'games.' Well, he figured he could put off his evil plans, and calling out Metro Man for a few days. He needed to pay back the lovely reporter for her 'attentions' to him.

Sure, he probably deserved it. He did, after all, continuously kidnap her for the past nine or so odd years... But what she'd done to him was just- wrong. Wonderful. But highly lowering. She'd teased him into begging!

_Him- begging!_

Honestly he wasn't sure what was what anymore. The only thing he was certain of was that he wanted her, now more than ever. And if that meant that he'd have to just take her- so be it.

He slid out of the invisible car, holo-watch set into an image of a human man, and walked up to Roxanne's apartment building. He typed in a random code that hacked the system and allowed him to enter and smiled to the door man, Carlos, who lifted an eyebrow in his direction as he stepped into the elevator.

Normally he would've taken the Hover Bike to her floor, it being less conspicuous, but the bike was loud and it he hadn't had a chance to install a perfectly working invisibility cloak onto it yet. So rather than risk being caught too early he'd decided on the direct approach.

Roxanne should be arriving home from work at any moment, if his calculations were correct, so he'd have to hurry.

Megamind reached her apartment door and, flicking out his wrist, a small device slid into his hand. He expertly inserted the device into the key hole and after waiting a moment he turned the knob, swung the door open, and strutted inside.

Now it was time to get ready.

He ran to her window and opened it, letting the three brainbots in that had been waiting outside, as he grinned like a madman. Oh, she would rue the day she had decided to mess with him!  
Twenty minutes after he'd arrived Megamind heard the door knob turn. He dashed up the stairs into her bedroom, darting to the far corner and switching on an invisibility setting that he'd programmed into his holo-watch.

"Dammit!" Roxanne cursed from the living room. He heard her mumble something to herself and then the sound of her foot steps could be heard coming up the stairs. She flung her door open to her room, her blouse already half unbuttoned, and proceeded to undress.

He sucked in a breath as she casually unzipped her skirt, tossing her stockings aside, then unbuttoned the rest of her blouse. She was about to reach for her bra clasp when she stopped suddenly, looking into the mirror that spanned the length of the wall.

She slowly turned around and leaned down to examine what he'd left for her on her bed. Rather- attached to her bed.

At the precise moment she lifted up the rope, he swiftly manoeuvred around her supple body and held a handkerchief up to her mouth and nose- he wasn't risking leaving a can of knockout spray for her to use against him, this time. She struggled briefly before going limp in his arms.

Perfect.

Megamind gently laid the woman down onto the bed, pulling her to the middle and using the rope he'd attached to the bed posts, tied her feet apart and her hands together up to the top of the bed.

He dragged over a padded white chair she had in a corner of her room and placed it at the foot of her bed. Then he sat, ankles crossed and feet propped up on the bed between her legs and waited, arms crossed, eyes aflame at the incredibly naughty feelings coursing through his body.

The brainbots were hovering behind him on standby mode waiting for his instructions.

It didn't take long for the half-naked reporter's eyes to blink open, and he waited for her to take in her situation.

"Wha-Who?!" she glanced around franticly before her eyes settled on him, widening. "M-Megamind?"

"Naturally. Did you think that you would just get away with what you did to me Roxanne?" He rubbed the length between his legs, delighting that she actually swallowed nervously. He arched his eyebrows and smiled at her coldly. "You left me aching."

She tried to undo her hands. "Th-this isn't funny. Let me go."

"Oh, I'm not laughing- yet." He stood abruptly and reached underneath his belt near his De-Gun holster and pulled out a thin knife.

"What are you doing?" she asked her voice quivering.

He walked around the side of the bed and leaned over her, getting in close to her body. He held the blade out, clasped gently between his gloved thumb and curled forefinger.

"Megamind?" her voice was beyond nervous now. He smiled and replied, "Don't move, temptress- I don't want to cut you."

The knife slide beneath the strap of her bra on the shoulder nearest him, and he jerked it up quickly, slicing the silky garment. He smiled when she sighed in relief. But his hand continued to move down under the bra, lightly scraping against her skin. He watched as her nipple hardened, and he finished cutting away at the bra, exposing her tender flesh to the cool air.

"Uuvvvmmm..." she moaned and bit her lower lip, eyes closed in ecstasy.

"Oh, you like that do you? Hm. But today isn't for you Miss Ritchi," he chided. Trailing the tip of the knife down her stomach, enjoying in the rise and fall of her breasts, he circled her belly button, and slid the knife under her matching silk panties, slowly- so painfully slowly- causing Roxanne to arch into his hand.

"Megamind-"

He swiftly slid the knife out and up, cutting away the material, and impatiently ripping away the remaining shards of silk. Now she lay before him fully exposed.

"Roxanne-" he was at a loss for words. He'd waited to see her like this, open and vulnerable to him. Now that he had her, he wasn't sure where to begin.

"Space Man? Are you blushing?" she teased.

He straightened, snapping back to his plan. Follow the plan he reminded himself- don't let her beat you. Have a will of iron!

"Megamind..." she opened her legs further and his mouth went dry- and so his will of iron began to crumble into a pile of dust.

"Oh, I have plans for you my dear. You _will_become my Evil Queen and before the night is over-I'll make you scream for me." he boasted confidently.

Without warning he dramatically swung his arm out and flung the blade across her room; she raised her head in surprise just as a brainbot casually reached out and plucked the knife out of the air. It didn't move other than that. Brainbots? Why were they here?  
"Why are they here?" she asked her blue captor. He smiled wickedly.

"They help me in all things," he replied. Roxanne blanched. He snapped his fingers and the other two bots next to the one holding the knife lit up, casting a strange blue glow that shifted around the furniture in the room as they swooped over to their master. He held his arms out, never breaking his gaze at the voluptuous woman before him. The cyborgs quickly and silently slid off his gloves, their tendrils simultaneously unbuckling, grasping, and pulling the leather off of him. They reached for his cape but he held up a blue hand, stopping them, and leaned towards his captive.

"I've wanted to do this for so long..." he said, and placed a hand beside her head to carry his weight as he bent down and forced his lips to hers.

She didn't fight. She wanted to, on principle at least, but something about him was too intoxicating right now... was she admiring him for actually having the balls to come for some payback? For_ finally_ taking what he _wanted_from her after all these years? Or was it just him in general... he wasn't the only one who had waited for this... Her lips moved with his, their tongues exploring each other. He was actually a very good kisser! Roxanne tried not to think about how that had happened... And she had to admit, there was something incredibly hot about being forced into bondage by a man in an elaborate cape.

Megamind eventually leaned back from her, his face slightly dazed from their make out session. They were both breathing a bit heavily. "Megamind," Roxanne purred, "Untie me now and I'll really give you a good time." He laughed in response.

"Oh Miss Ritchie, what do you take me for?" He chuckled as the brainbots removed his cape in unison and carried it, fluttering, to rest on the chair at the foot of the bed. He reached down himself and unbuckled his boots, tossing them aside for the bots to carefully place next to the chair. He was now clad only in his spandex, and it wasn't doing a very good job of hiding his excitement.

He glanced down at the obvious bulge that Roxanne was staring at so intently. "In time," he said in a low voice. He walked around the bed slowly, observing her from all angles, as if appreciating an art piece. When he reached the top of the bed again, he suddenly dropped down on the mattress next to her, his face inches from hers.

"Why did you come to my lair?" he asked.

"I wanted to torture you," the woman replied without missing a beat, "to pay you back for all the fucking kidnappings and knockouts and rope burns over the years!"

"Lies," he replied quickly, "You wanted to play with me. You were just looking for an excuse."

"Ha!" Roxanne threw back. But her cheeks were coloring. Megamind extended a hand behind him, and the brainbot holding his small knife hummed forward, dropping the weapon into his blue hand. The smile left the woman's face as he curled his arm back to her, resting the blade between her breasts.

"Admit that you want me," he breathed, smiling softly, clearly enjoying himself.

"Never," Roxanne growled. He grimaced and pressed the point of his knife against the soft rise of flesh where her breast began.

"Come now... I can understand why you would find me so irresistible" he cooed, smirking and tilting his head. The woman fought a grin.

"You'll never- Get me- To say it. ...Megamind," she replied through gritted teeth.

The alien pressed the blade into her and jerked it back slightly; a bead of red blossomed around the point in her flesh, and she screamed; but what she screamed caused the alien to raise an eyebrow.

"Owwwwwwwwww-YES!" the woman wailed. Megamind smirked.

"That's what I thought," he murmured, removing his hand from her chest. She was panting. He looked down at her, waiting for her to calm down. The woman looked at him evenly.

"You want to play rough, Megamind?" she purred again, trying to move her leg in its restraints to brush up against him, "Untie me."

"Oh temptress, I'm just getting started!" he cried, tossing the knife over his shoulder and rising to stride to the foot of the bed. The waiting brainbot scrambled to catch it this time, bouncing the metal around in his tendrils before getting a good grasp. Megamind turned to face his spread-eagle mistress, his hand on his hips.

"Now that I know you like pain... well, we'll get back to that later," he said, "for now I'll just... repay your torture in kind." He turned over his shoulder to the two idle brainbots near the chair behind him and crooked a finger at them. "You two- untie her legs..." Roxanne felt a rush of pleasure; he was giving in so easily! "...and restrain her."

The alien turned to watch, a look of evil pleasure on his face, as the twin bots hovered over to her and each wrapped a slender, faceted tendril around the woman's ankles above the ropes holding her in place. Their other tendrils reached down and loosed the ropes around the bed frame.

The moment she saw the end of the ropes, signalling that she was no longer tied up, she jerked her legs- and yelped as the restraining brainbots zapped her with a quick but painful electric shock. The moment she stopped struggling, they went back to simply holding her, watching her passively with their large single eyes.

"Oh... I'm sorry; did I forget to mention that part?" Megamind said as he crossed his arms over his chest, his palms over his biceps. "If you try to break free, they'll give you a good shock; of course now that I know you like that sort of thing, perhaps it was a poor choice for an incentive?"

He leaned forward, crawling slowly onto the bed between her legs, giving one of the cyborgs a gentle nudge and forcing it up the bed, and Roxanne's legs with it. She hesitatingly bent her knees, giving him a full view of her. He swallowed hard, his eyes glued to her centre. She trembled inwardly; good God there was no telling where this would lead...

"...or maybe just the right incentive, actually," he mused as he lowered his face to her thigh. He wrapped a hand gently around her leg, pressing her inner thigh to his face as he kissed her. She moaned. He moved several inches closer to her body, and instead of a kiss this time, he nipped the tender flesh with his teeth.

She jerked away from him on instinct, causing an electrical snapping noise from one of the brainbots as it her to stay in place. Megamind chuckled cruelly, and she could feel his warm breath on her thigh. So close to where she wanted him...

"Please... please stop," she sighed as he placed another kiss on her leg- with a lick this time, what a tease, the hot tip of his tongue tracing a circle on the bulge of her thigh where it met her pelvis, oh God! His hand had trailed to the bottom of her bent leg, and he squeezed her ass, his hand twisting so that his thumb was now just barely on her inner thigh, too. "Stop!" she cried again. He raised his head slightly to look at her.

"Or what?" he dared her.

"Or I won't be held responsible for what I do to you," she said, not looking at him.

He paused, but said nothing; instead he pressed his thumb against her thigh, forcing her to drop her knee to the side, falling to the bed. She quivered, waiting for his touch again... and was surprised when instead of touching her; he blew softly on her wetness. Roxanne let out a strangled, squeaky noise.

"Where did you learn that?!" she demanded breathlessly.

His response was to touch her this time, the very tip of his tongue slowly, painfully slowly, running up the edge of one side of her opening. Roxanne strained against the ropes, putting her frustration into the bindings on her hands to avoid getting shocked. She was burning with desire now; she had to have him. She didn't care what it took; she was going to fuck his superior brains out.

The alien reached her apex and flicked his tongue over her clit; she stopped breathing. He moved closer and laid his tongue flat against her this time, dragging its entire hot, wet, muscular length over her most sensitive spot.

She arched her back and laid both knees flat against the bed, eliciting a warning shock from the other brainbot as the moved, but the instinct to spread her legs for him was too overpowering for her to care. She called out for her maker as Megamind dropped his head slightly and ran his tongue over her slit, just barely probing her, teasingly lapping at her as if he were enjoying an ice cream cone.

"Am I doing a good job torturing you thus far, Rox?" he asked her, boldly using the short form of her name; he had never said it aloud before, just used it in his most private fantasies. Her reply was encouraging;

"Oh, fuck me... yes Megs, you're doing... very well," she breathed. Megs? That was a new one...

"Mmm, good." Megamind lifted his head, pulled away from her body backing off of her he stood at the end of the bed delighting in her disappointed moan as Roxanne lifted her hips towards him, receiving another shock from the brainbots holding her.

"Wh-why'd you stop?" she asked annoyed.

"I told you that this wasn't for you, enchantress. It's for me." He sat back on the chair one leg repositioned between her outstretched ones. And motioned to the brainbots, "Wider." who stretched her legs further apart. The third bot that had been standing by waiting patiently, floated down to Megamind. And he looked at the confused reporter laying on display for him, and mouthed his orders to the bot with a smirk.

"Fuck her."

Roxanne's eyes bulged and she attempted to back away from the alien relaxing at her feet, receiving several shocks from her robotic captors, but it wasn't as bad as before- was he going to let her escape-? A sudden shock of higher voltage gave her her answer- no.

"AH! That hurt-OH!" she gasped as the third brainbot slid next to her, it began to touch her thighs. Moving its metal hands closer to her until it slid along the length of her folds.

Her face was flushed and her body was sweaty from the shocks of the other two bots. Maybe she was a bit kinky at times- but this? Was Megamind really going to allow one of his 'pets' to—

As the brainbot thrust roughly into her, she screamed and threw her head back, trying to move away again, shocks radiating up her legs making her pussy quiver and her body shake.

She heard an amused chuckle from the blue alien, and it died away into moans of her name. Roxanne looked down, trying to concentrate as the brainbot thrust into her; she could feel sweat running down her back and her eyes were starting to burn, her hair was sticking to her forehead, but Megamind didn't seem to notice, or care as he stroked his stiff erection watching his machine sinking itself into her.

She bit her lower lip to try and keep from screaming again- she couldn't let him win- but it seemed that he'd already done so... what else was left for him? The sensation of the brainbot stroking her insides wasn't as weird as she'd first thought. It felt much like some of the toys she had hidden away in her closet. And yet this was- something else entirely.

"Megamind-"she breathed as the brainbot's thrusts grew faster, damn thing. She was going to cum. Her back arched and she pulled her legs in, also pulling on her hands- her arms were sore from the rope which caused her to suck in a breath of pain. She twitched when she moved. However, the brainbots holding her legs didn't shock her this time. And the third bot that was doing crazy things to her insides stilled. Its thrusts becoming shallow. What was going on?

Her eyes flew open, Megamind was leaning in towards her, he pressed down on the bed crawling up the length of it to reach her, and he maneuvered over the bot between her legs and straddled her, his cock resting between her breasts.

"How-how can you do this?" her voice was shaking. She would never have expected Megamind to know so much- he didn't seem like the type of man who'd had any experience in this- and her voice betrayed her shock.

He bent forward to brush his lips against her ear whispering, "I am not what I am." And then, "This is your last chance to be honest- do you want me, Miss Ritchi?" his eyes already held triumph; he was expecting her to say yes.

She glared into his smug face and answered, "No."

"Wrong answer- nosey reporter." He frowned, and then yelled out to the brainbots, "Continue! But-" looking down to her, "don't let her finish."

The third bot between her legs rushed forward, and this time she knew that the alien was serious. The brainbot's metal hand was tearing into her body and she could feel her cum flying out of her from the impact of how fast the machine was thrusting.

"Damnit, Megamind-" her mouth was suddenly full.

"Why don't we put that sassy mouth to work?" he laughed, pulling his dick out of her mouth almost completely before thrusting hard into her again. She was trying not to choke. He wasn't giving her any leeway and she was losing her breath.

He pulled out again, thrust in again. Out- in, out- in- as he was doing this rhythm his brainbot was going opposite. Each time he filled her up, his machine was pulling out, when he pulled back to allow her a moment to catch her breath, his bot was stretching her open.

It was one of the scariest and most wonderful sensations she'd ever had.

Megamind held her head to him as he quickly thrust in and out of her mouth, her teeth were scraping the length of his shaft, her lipstick smearing her face and it was driving him wild. For so long he'd had this fantasy, to simply kiss her would have been enough- but she was letting him do so much more.

He was close, his body moved faster; giving Roxanne less time to breath, ease up. Ease up. He tried to tell his body- but it didn't listen, he rammed into her hard for a final moment as a rush swept over him.

"Roxy- Roxanne!" he squeaked out.

All of his body's energy was being pulled from the four points of his control to center in on the tip of his cock. He felt his balls tighten and he held her head as close as he could without making her gag- and released into her mouth.

Roxanne tried to move her head away from him, but he was holding her in place so it was either swallow or choke to death. She began to quickly gulp the thick liquid down. Surprisingly, it wasn't terrible. He tasted of some sort of spicy fruit.

Megamind slowly came back to the scene at hand; he pulled himself from her mouth, intrigued that nothing came after him.

"You-swallowed?" he asked surprised.

The reporter licked her lips, "Didn't have much of a choice."

Megamind raised an eyebrow and panted, "Well. Maybe we'll get you to behave yet."

He lowered himself back to a sitting position, legs bent next to her chest, his haunches resting on her abdomen. Her chest was heaving, making her breasts move hypnotically. Megamind sat transfixed for a moment before thrusting his arms out to his sides.

To Roxanne's shock, the two bots holding down her ankles immediately uncurled themselves from her limbs and set to work stripping the spandex suit off of their master. He rolled onto his side and arched his back to allow them to strip his pants off, and the woman seized her opportunity, lashing out one leg to try and kick him off the bed.

She was caught in mid air by the bot that had been fucking her a moment ago, and it stared at her impassively as it sent a sharp volt through her leg, strong enough to make her cry out. Her leg fell back to the bed, twitching slightly, and tears stung her eyes. She looked at Megamind with hatred. He chuckled.

"You're smarter than that, Roxanne," he chided. She set her jaw and glared at him, laying perfectly still. The alien was completely naked now, like her. His brainbots made a three-point barrier around the bed, the wall at her head forming the final obstacle. She was boxed in; she couldn't escape from him now.

He held out a hand to the robot at the foot of the bed, who again tossed the small knife to him- had it been there, in another tendril, the entire time it was thrusting into me? she wondered- and he slithered up the bed, pressing his chest against hers. Settling himself against her breasts, his legs and hips to one side of her body, Megamind smiled wickedly and leaned towards her lips.

Roxanne tried stubbornly to resist, but his tongue worked it's way into her mouth. Now that she had a point of comparison, she realized that his entire body tasted of that same funny spicy fruit taste, to varying degrees. She was so fascinated that she let him into her mouth to taste him more fully; then she found she was enjoying it, and that she was kissing back.

As she began to respond to him, Megamind lifted his arms to her hands, and briefly intertwined their fingers before grasping her wrists and sliding the knife against her bindings; she stopped kissing him suddenly as she realized her hands were free and she was no longer restrained in any way.

"See now," he cooed in the most sinister way possible, "how bad behavior is punished..." he looked pointedly at the brainbots still standing guard, "and good behavior is rewarded?" He looked down smugly that the woman. She swallowed, angry that he was winning this game.

"If you want to fuck me, just do it and get out," she said slowly. Megamind never stopped grinning at her.

"Is that what you want, temptress?" he asked. He dropped the knife onto the floor and grabbed one of her wrists, dragging her hand down to her breast and positioning her fingers. He watched her idly, using her finger like a puppet to trace her hard nipple.

"No," she shuddered. He looked over his shoulder and jerked his head at the brainbot at the foot of the bed, who hummed forward.

"Play with her," he instructed. The robot unfurled a tendril and began gently exploring the woman, brushing against her folds, squeezing her clit, and barely entering her wet pussy. Roxanne moaned and closed her eyes, delighting in the sensation.

Megamind released the hand on her breast experimentally, and was pleased when she continued to squeeze her breast, enjoying it's fullness. He reached up for her other wrist, the arm nearest him, and brought it down between them. He lowered his face to her ear.

"Wouldn't you rather have this..." he whispered, and led her hand to his engorged cock; her fingers didn't hesitate, they wrapped around it and squeezed firmly. He twitched. "...than that cold metal being?" He nuzzled his nose against the side of her head. She groaned. "Tell me," he breathed.

Roxanne was buzzing; the brainbot was tantalizing her. She was almost certain it was running a small electrical current through her, just enough to make her mad and Megamind was breathing heavily, warmly against the side of her face; and she had never been able to play with a man and not want him inside her. Immediately. Now. But she couldn't lose at her own game...

The woman moaned, gently tugging on the him, her fingernails lightly running over his balls, the back of her hand sliding up his shaft before encircling him and trailing down his length again. The alien's breathing faltered, and she moaned.

"If this is how you want it... I can enjoy myself just fine," he said. He raised his head just enough so that he could call to the brainbot behind him. It obediently floated down as Roxanne watched through barely parted eyelids, and extended a tendril... which disappeared behind Megamind.

The alien jerked slightly, then groaned in ecstasy as the brainbot begin moving rhythmically behind him. Roxanne raised her head dreamily to make sure she understood correctly what was going on; the brainbot was fucking him up the ass. Roxanne lowered her head and grinned at him, at his furrowed brow and tightly closed eyes as she stroked him.

"I don't know many men who will admit to enjoying that," she told him.

"I spent a lot of time in prison," he breathed, and shifted his hips forward to press against her thigh. He was rocking his hips now, completely lost in his own pleasure, groaning and gasping in time to the movements of the robot playing with him, seemingly completely lost in his anal pleasure. With little else to do, Roxanne alternated squeezing and releasing his cock in her hand as he writhed against her.

"Wouldn't you prefer being inside of me?" she hissed. At the offer, he torqued up, throwing his upper body over hers and crushing his lips to hers, leaving his hips where they were so as not to disrupt the stroking bot.

"Nice try, vixen; but I already admitted that I want to fuck you, remember?" one of his hands clumsily groped her chest, tightening around her breast a bit too hard; she didn't mind. The brainbot petting her was getting harder to ignore; she was swollen and wet, and completely uninhibited, thanks to his own perversions.

She wanted him. She wanted him in the most carnal manner; she wanted him to split her open, to drive into her so deep that she bruised, to leave marks on her, to make her beg him to stop! She wanted to ride him until she was spent, she wanted him to fuck her for hours, for days, she never wanted to think about leaving this bed, she would take him in any way he desired, and in every way she desired.

Too late, she realized she had murmured her entire soliloquy aloud. Megamind looked at her with pleasant surprise on his face, then lowered into a gentler, simpler kiss. "As you wish," he replied, barely audible. She could practically feel the glow emanating off of him.  
Fuck. She'd lost their game.

He moved over her now, sliding a thin leg between her ample thighs, gently shooing the bot there away. The one working on him remained, following him but steadying, staying still, and the woman's hand fell from his cock as he positioned himself between her thighs. He reached down and placed the head of his penis at her dripping opening, and stayed there. His hands were casually on her breasts, thumbing her nipples as he looked at her.

"How long have you wanted me?" he asked, mirroring the question she had given him in the lair. The woman smiled at him wickedly but said nothing, instead trying to press her hips up and force his head into her; it was so hot, just tantalizingly out of reach. She was aching for him, and groaned in frustration when he pulled his hips up, denying her his girth.

"How long?" he repeated, and sunk his head to her throat. He began sucking on her, rolling her tender flesh between his teeth, breaking the blood vessels beneath her skin. He was being rough, and she wrapped her arms around him, fingernails digging into his shoulder. The sensation made him momentarily thrust forward, but he caught himself and retreated before he could sink himself completely into her and be lost in her warmth, her wetness. "Temptress," he whispered, shifting his head for another part of her neck.  
He raised his hips, letting his cock fall onto her stomach, then grinding back down against her, flattening his length and dragging it painfully slowly along her slit, reveling in her wetness, sliding along her but not entering her. His brainbot began moving again and he ground his hips against hers, pressing against her clit. She threw her head back and moaned; this was torture.

"Years," she spit out suddenly. Megmaind didn't raise his head, just twined his fingers in her hair. She moved her hands lower, following the curve of his back with her palms and resting on his cheeks, squeezing down and pulling them farther apart for the brainbot. He let out a startled noise, but didn't tell her to stop.

"Why didn't you tell me," he asked, raising his head to her. Beads of sweat were standing on his forehead.

"And say what; hey Megamind, since you've got me tied up here, cut me a bit and fuck me?" she replied. "Would you have done it?"

"No," he confessed, bending down to envelope her mouth in his, "but I will now." He moved a hand to her chest and paused, fingernail positioned over the nick he had made in her breast. "Are you sure?" he asked, eyebrow cocked.

"Yes," she sighed; he grabbed her breast roughly and dug his nail into the cut, dragging forward. A trail of blood followed him. Roxanne cried out in ecstasy and reared her hips up, catching him off guard and slipping him into her, fully into her. He gasped in surprise and raised his bloodied hand, slamming it onto the bed to regain his balance.

She took advantage of his unprotected moment and wrapped her legs around him, barely missing the brainbot pleasuring him, and clamping him down into her. She rolled her hips in abstract pleasure, moving his stiffness inside of her as he stared at her in shock. She looked at him like that cat that got into the cream.

"What are you going to do about it?" she dared.

Megamind hissed his pleasure through gritted teeth, accepting her challenge, and surprising the confident reporter he reared back, pulling her with him. Careful to position himself where the brainbot could still get easy access to its master, Megamind efficiently twisted Roxanne around and pushed her up against her bed. All the while still embedded in her.  
"Ow-!" she protested as her breasts were crushed against her bedpost. Face nearly hitting the wall. Her knees were planted on either side of her mattress, his slightly spaced between them, her body pressed against the length of the bedpost to the wall. She steadied herself as Megamind grabbed her ass and continued to thrust against her. Fucking her from behind.

He was enjoying this angle probably more than he'd ever admit, his cock firmly planted inside of Roxanne- while one of his brainbots were exploring his own insides.

"Harder-Megamind!" he was ramming into her as fast as he could, but still she wanted more.

He pushed against her, lifting his body up so that his weight was mostly on the balls of his feet as he slammed into her. Their bodies were making slick and loud wet sounds. It was positively naughty, and he wanted to fuck her raw. He held her hands against the wall as he drove himself quicker, slapping his balls against her pussy.

Roxanne's breasts were painfully crushed against the headboard of her bed, and Megamind was ramming her so hard that she couldn't move away. Despite the pain that she knew she'd be suffering in the morning, her mouth was open, teeth bared, tongue laid on the bottom of her lip; he was making her mouth water. She was actually drooling from the intense sound of their fucking.

"Yes- Oh yes- please! Right there, more!"

She torqued her hips as Megamind grunted and reached around to cup her left breast, his other hand finding her clit, and he pressed roughly against the small muscle, squeezing her until she screamed in pain or pleasure... which one, he wasn't sure and really didn't care. Her knees buckled and he felt the walls of her sex squeeze his cock at the same moment the brainbot found its master's dirty pleasure spot and coaxed it into submission.

"AH-!" his eyes squeezed shut and his balls tightened even as his ass flexed against the bots metal arm. Pleasure coursed through his entire being. He shook with his mind-blowing release and nearly fell back and away from the woman, but Roxanne reached under them between their legs and grabbed his dick- pulling him hard and fast back into her. Making sure that she could milk him dry.  
Her right hand held him inside while her left one was clutching her wall, fingernails scraping against the paint- their would be evidence of their joining there on the walls tomorrow. Roxanne wasn't thinking about that. She was enjoying the aftershock of intense pleasure.

She had just fucked Megamind-! And what a thoroughly satisfying fuck it was.  
The brainbot, having realized that it had successfully brought its master to fulfillment, slowly untangled itself from Megamind, sliding out of the blue alien and floating off to the other side of the room where the other two bots were waiting in standby mode.

He collapsed as soon as the bot removed itself, falling forward onto Roxanne. Her hand slipped from his penis, which was now limp and sore- having been happily abused by the voluptuous reporter. The woman sat back, resting carefully on top of the bed, and wondered if she would be able to walk in the morning. And after a minute she decided that if she couldn't, it would be best to call into work.

She chuckled to herself imagining actually explaining why she wasn't going to be in; "No, sorry Rob- I'm not feeling well enough to come in today. Why not-? Oh, since you must know, last night I was fucked six ways from Sunday by Megamind. Yes that's right- the villain. No, no I wont give you an exclusive." Her bastard of a boss would probably not even bat an eyelash at the truth, just work his mind around how to make a profit off of it. Always interested in the viewers- good ol' Rob.  
Megamind relaxed himself then, splaying on top of the bed. He dared Roxanne to jump up and run off after that. He knew that she was just as sore as he was- though he wouldn't admit as much.

And so the long time kidnapper and kidnappee laid there on her bed delighting in the after shocks of pleasure that were tingling down their sweaty bodies.

It was several moments before either moved.

Megamind stood up from the bed, snapping his fingers the brainbots instantly awoke from their 'sleep' mode. They began to re-dress him, and Roxanne had to admit- if only to herself- that she was surprised to see him stand without wobbling.

How was he doing that? She wondered as she watched the bots work efficiently dressing their master.

"You're leaving?" she tried to sound bored, and was pissed that a note of disappointment rang in her tone.

"Oh?" the alien turned to face her, "Would you like round three?" he asked holding up a hand to his bots, as if to say 'wait a minute'. His knees we're going to buckle if he weren't careful, so he shifted his weight waiting for her answer. Megamind wasn't sure he'd be able to continue if she wanted it, but damn if he wouldn't try.

The woman lolled on the bed, painfully stretching her arms over her head, relaxing her hands and leaving her breasts on full display. She smiled coyly at him. She hurt so much; she'd been fucked hard twice today already -and yet not once by a human, she realized- and knew she would get little pleasure out of a third go in quick succession.

But she wasn't about to let him go without a fight... what if she never got this opportunity again? If she could just figure out how to keep him here for a little while longer... Green eyes watched her, waiting for an answer. He wavered slightly in his stance and Roxanne had a flash of intuition. She crooked a finger at him, beckoning him back to the bed.

Megamind pasted a smile on his face and gamely took a step towards her. Only a step- and then his leg gave out on him. He flailed his arms, his eyebrows shooting up as he grabbed a fist full of comforter on his way down, twisting to grab the blanket with his other hand to try and soften his descent to the floor. The bedspread slid off the bed as the hit the ground, and Roxanne along with it. They landed in a rough heap on the carpet, a tangle of stiff muscles, bruises, and rug burn piled beneath the comforter. As they tested out their limbs to make sure nothing was broken, Roxanne caught sight of them in the mirror on the wall, the same one she had spotted the ropes in earlier.

Megamind was flat on his back on the floor, Roxanne's lower body between his legs, her torso wedged between his chest and the bed. Her hair was sticking up in every which direction. One of his arms was pinned beneath her, still clutching at the comforter, and the other he had laid over his eyes, in embarrassment, pain or exhaustion, she wasn't sure which.

She looked back at her startled reflection, splayed naked, sticky and sore over a spandex clad, sticky and sore space alien. She snorted. Megamind raised his hand and glanced at her. She returned his look and burst out laughing. The corner of his lip twitched. He followed her gaze, the woman now bent over his chest howling with laughter at the ridiculous, fucked up situation they were in, and chuckled before turning back to her. Tears were running down her face, she was laughing so hard. The filthy brainbots hovered above them, seeming slightly concerned about what was going on.

The woman finally calmed down and laid a hand on the alien's chest, giggling softly. "So, you think you're still ready for a third go?" He flushed slightly purple and looked away. She grinned at him, then leaned down and nestled a soft kiss on his lips. "Maybe in the morning?" she whispered, and pressed another kiss onto him. He cocked an eyebrow at her offer... dare he stay the night? He grinned beneath her kiss. He puckered his lips, causing her to separate from him long enough to answer.

"Maybe in the morning," he agreed.


End file.
